Academic, pharmaceutical and clinical studies on the PPARs have been increasing at an exponential rate. The PPARs include a group of three related nuclear hormone receptors, (alpha, beta, and gamma) that have been implicated in many aspects of metabolic disease, particularly in the development of adult onset (Type II) diabetes, obesity, hypertension, and atherosclerosis. These receptors are also seen as potential therapeutic targets in the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease, colon cancer, prostate cancer and breast cancer. Of prominent interest for the upcoming meeting are: 1) defining the roles of the PPARs in various physiological and pathological settings such as diabetes, cardiovascular disease and immune cell function. 2) Identifying new ligands, both biological and synthetic that will help open new avenues of investigation and therapeutic intervention. 3) Define longterm benefits and risks of PPAR active drugs, including Actos, Avandia and the fibrates. 4) Identifying new coactivator/repressor proteins and in particular, determining which of these components are associated with specific biological programs. 5) Developing specific molecular links between the PPARs and other nuclear receptors including LXR, FXR, and PXR. These orphan receptors help to coordinate metabolic function and may act in a cascade fashion to impact on PPAR action. This meeting will bring together experts from the pharmaceutical, academic and biotechnology industries. Although the PPARs are routinely discussed at meetings focused on nuclear receptors, diabetes, obesity or gene transcription, this conference promotes a unique confluence of all of these areas by bringing in experts who approach the field with differing backgrounds and interests. It is believed that this synergy will push this exciting field forward at an accelerated pace.